Summer Fever
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Canon-verse] Naruto bukannya membenci musim panas. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, ia selalu menantikan musim panas di mana ia bisa bersenang-senang sesuka hati; menikmati pergi ke pantai dan melihat gadis cantik atau bermalas-malasan menyantap es serut. Semua itu terdengar menyenangkan sebelum demam menyerangnya. Fanfiksi pendek untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2012. Sho-ai.


**Author's note:** Happy SasuNaru's Day, minna-san~! **All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live Narusasu**! Sudah lama tidak membuat SasuNaru, jadi semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, orz ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Uchiha Sasu—okay, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warnings:** OOC&IC, hint of Shounen Ai (Boys' Love), typo, short fiction, etc.

* * *

#

* * *

Naruto bukannya membenci musim panas. _Hell_, malah sebaliknya. Ia bisa melakukan semua hal menarik di musim seperti itu. Menikmati bersantai di apartemen mungilnya sembari menikmati beberapa potong buah semangka segar, pergi berlibur ke pantai dan melihat gadis-gadis cantik memakai bikini, atau mungkin menikmati es serut dengan lumuran sirup aneka rasa di atasnya. Oh, membayangkan semua hal itu saja sudah membuat air liurnya menetes. Naruto tidak akan pernah melewatkan semua kesenangan dunia itu setelah misi-misi melelahkannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Dan ia sangat ingin menikmati semua kesenangan di musim panas itu selama sisa liburannya sebelum kembali mengerjakan misi melelahkan yang diberikan Hokage.

Namun sayangnya, semua angan-angan yang telah dipikirkannya selama akhir musim semi terpaksa harus ditunda. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan libur selama beberapa hari dari sang Hokage. Tidak. Ia sudah mendapatkan cuti selama dua minggu setelah misi terakhir yang dilakukannya bersama Sai dan Yamato-_taichou_ dan saat ini pun ia sudah berada di penginapan di depi pantai. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semua hal untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya sebelum demam sialan ini menyerangnya.

Ya. Semua kesenangan itu terpaksa tidak bisa dilakukan hanya karena Naruto terserang **demam** di musim panas.

Menggelikan, bukan? Oke, hal itu tidak perlu dikomentari. Ia sudah lelah mendengar komentar yang sama baik dari Sakura atau Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto mendesis pelan, mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sebelum terbatuk. Kedua matanya teredar ke sekeliling penjuru kamar. Sempat terpaku pada sesuatu di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengerang menatap sebuah nampan berisi sarapannya pagi itu yang belum disentuhnya. Bukan karena ia merasa lapar tentunya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk makan walau ditawari semangkuk ramen panas sekalipun.

Sungguh, ia benci terkena demam. **Sangat benci**.

Sekali lagi, Naruto merapatkan selimutnya dan dengan malas turun dari tempat tidur ketika menangkap suara gelak tawa dari luar sana. Tidak menghiraukan jika sekarang ini seharusnya ia beristirahat di atas tempat tidur, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati jendela, menyadarkan tubuh pada ambang jendela dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sumber suara yang sudah membangunkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Segera saja, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Demam sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia sakit di saat seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya ia melewatkan liburan yang sudah lama direncanakan dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jika dibandingkan dengan tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam tergolek lemas karena demam sialan ini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Setidaknya dengan demikian, ia bisa bergerak bebas dan melakukan semua hal sesuka hati.

"... Sasuke-kun!"

Kepala Naruto otomatis menoleh ke arah asal suara. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia meneguk ludah saat melihat sosok Haruno Sakura yang berlari menuruni tangga batu di luar penginapan dengan bikini yang melekat di tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. _Shit!_ Sakura terlihat cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu. Ia sungguh berharap jika sekarang tubuhnya sehat sehingga bisa bermain di pantai bersama Sakura dan melewatkan sisa liburan dengan gadis itu. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika mungkin saja Sakura akan mau pergi berkencan dengannya, bukan? Berkencan dengan Sakura adalah salah satu impiannya selain menjadi seorang Hokage.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis sebelum menopangkan dagu pada pinggiran jendela melihat bagaimana Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berbicara dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Teriknya matahari di musim panas sama sekali tidak membantunya. Tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil hanya karena angin yang berhembus melewati jendela di tempatnya menginap bersama Tim 7 sejak kemarin sore. Ia sempat mengumpat di sela-sela batuk yang menyerangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa terjangkit penyakit sialan ini. Bukankah kemarin siang setelah kembali dari misi tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja? Ia bahkan masih bisa bergerak lincah dalam perjalanan menuju pantai walau tidak sempat beristirahat cukup.

_Damn..._ sepertinya mulai sekarang Naruto mulai membenci musim panas.

* * *

#

* * *

Sasuke ingat apa yang membuatnya pada akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Naruto untuk berlibur di tepi pantai dan menikmati liburan musim panas yang diberikan Hokage kepada Tim 7. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya tidak tahan mendengar rengekan dari si pirang bodoh yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Sungguh, walau sudah lama mengenal sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sampai detik ini ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa tahan berlama-lama di sekitar si pirang.

Bukankah Naruto adalah seorang shinobi berisik dan _**bodoh**_? Idiot yang sangat menyukai ramen dan sering mengejeknya hanya karena ia menyukai tomat? _Kami-sama_, terkadang Sasuke tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"... Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melirik dengan malas dari balik bahu mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Kedua oniks miliknya menangkap sosok Sakura yang berlari kecil mendekatinya, menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya begitu gadis itu berhasil menyusulnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke pantai?" Sakura bertanya. Ia melirik ke arah suara deburan ombak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mau pergi bersama? Aku ingin pergi denganmu dan Naruto. Sangat disayangkan Naruto harus terserang demam di saat seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, tidak juga mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ia memilih diam dan kembali berjalan menapaki jalan setapak yang menghubungkan penginapan tempatnya menginap menuju pantai. Matanya sempat menyipit saat ia mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati teriknya sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke sungguh membenci musim panas.

Bukan hanya karena di musim panas membuat tubuhnya cepat berkeringat, tapi juga karena udara lembab yang membuat tubuhnya lengket. Ia bahkan ingat jika di puncak musim panas, dirinya sangat tidak tahan dengan udara yang panas dan lembab sampai membuatnya berkeliaran di dalam rumah hanya dengan memakai celana pendek. Kipas angin pun sampai tidak mampu untuk mendinginkan udara di sekitarnya.

Bukan saja karena dua alasan itu. Ada alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke membenci musim panas—sangat bertolak belakang jika melihat dirinya yang lahir di musim yang sama. Ia tidak suka jika setiap kali ada festival, gadis-gadis Konoha selalu bersikap lebih agresif dari sebelumnya hanya agar ia mau mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi ke festival musim panas. Bah, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka duduk diam dan menikmati indahnya kembang api sambil mendengar suara jangkrik ataupun serangga musim panas lainnya. Tentu saja tidak demikian.

"... Kakashi-sensei mengatakan jika pantai ini terkenal dengan keindahannya." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia melirik gadis berambut merah jambu itu lewat sudut matanya, melihat Sakura tengah menatap lautan luas. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pandangan Sakura tertuju. Kedua oniksnya menatap hamparan laut di musim panas. Angin laut berhembus membelai wajah dan permukaan kulitnya; membawa partikel-partikel garam dari laut. Sasuke terdiam di tempat, mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengunjungi pantai. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang kurang menurutnya.

Ah, ya. Sasuke tahu apa yang kurang. Ia tidak mendengar suara berisik dari sosok Naruto seperti biasanya. Ia tidak mendengar bagaimana pemuda pirang berisik itu selalu berkomentar dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol hanya untuk membalas setiap sindiran yang dilontarkannya.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah terbaring di kamarnya karena terkena demam.

Heh, siapa sangka jika pemuda berisik itu bisa terserang demam di saat mereka seharusnya menikmati liburan di tempat ini? Sasuke masih ingat jika Naruto terdengar sangat bersemangat setelah mendengar bahwa ia menyetujui untuk datang ke tempat ini. Bukan karena pemuda itu senang dengan kehadirannya. Sasuke tahu itu. Naruto terdengar gembira karena jika dirinya ikut berlibur, maka Sakura juga akan ikut. Naruto hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama Sakura. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan bagi si pirang idiot itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melirik ke arah bangunan di mana Tim 7 menginap, menatap jendela yang merupakan kamar Naruto. Jendela itu terbuka, Sasuke menyadarinya. Tirai berwarna putih tampak melambai tertiup semilir angin pantai. Sasuke sangat ingat jika sebelum meninggalkan penginapan, jendela itu masih tertutup—tidak seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Jangan katakan jika Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela lalu membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja? Apa Naruto sudah gila? Tidakkah pemuda itu berpikir jika angin laut justru akan memperparah kondisinya?

_Che. Damn that idiot._

Sasuke memijat pelan keningnya memikirkan jika Naruto melakukan hal-hal bodoh di saat pemuda pirang itu seharusnya beristirahat di atas tempat tidur. Apa saat ini si pirang keluar dari kamar mereka hanya untuk mencari semangkuk ramen? Atau jangan-jangan pergi melakukan hal yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan pemuda itu sendiri? Ia tahu jika Kakashi sudah mengatakan akan menjaga Naruto. Tapi melihat bagaimana pria bermasker itu akan lupa dengan sekeliling jika sudah membaca _Icha-Icha Series_, Sasuke mulai meragukannya.

Bagaimana jika saat ini Naruto justru tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang dan—

—tunggu! Sejak kapan ia terdengar peduli dengan keadaan Naruto? Ini sungguh tidak seperti dirinya. Ia tidak perlu mencemaskan Naruto. Bukankah pemuda itu hanya terserang demam dan bukannya sesuatu yang mampu membahayakan nyawa Naruto? Lagi pula Naruto bukanlah shinobi yang **lemah**, bukan? Demam tidak akan sampai membuat Naruto meregang nyawa. Lagi pula, Sakura sudah menyiapkan obat untuk Naruto, bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika si pirang idiot itu bahkan tidak meminum obatnya?

Sasuke mengeram pelan. Sebelum bisa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, pengguna Sharingan itu sudah membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat menyusuri kembali jalan menuju penginapan; mengabaikan panggilan yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

* * *

#

* * *

Naruto menggeram kesal setelah bersin beberapa kali. Tubuhnya masih menggigil walau sudah meminta pengurus penginapan untuk menyalakan pemanas di kamarnya menginap. Di luar sana, matahari bergerak semakin meninggi; membuatnya sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin siang dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi pagi.

Kembali, ia menggeram kesal merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bertenaga. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada permukaan tempat tidur setelah menyadari tidak sanggup bergerak walau untuk duduk sekalipun. Bagaimana bisa ia mengisi perutnya jika tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur? Dan di mana Kakashi-sensei, orang yang seharusnya mengurusnya, berada?

Gah! Naruto sungguh membenci kondisi tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya hanya karena demam. Ini hanya demam, _damn it_! Ia tidak sedang terkena wabah penyakit berbahaya!

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu mendesis pelan, menarik ujung selimut sehingga berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya tertekuk sehingga berhasil menyentuh dada. Ia merasakan napasnya terasa panas; membuat suhu di dalam selimut meningkat beberapa derajat. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil hebat seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto merasakan kalau dirinya perlahan kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa saat sebelum telinganya menangkap suara di sekitarnya. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam segera terbuka. Mengintip dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sepasang matanya menangkap seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya; sempat terpaku menyadari sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan nampan di tangan. Samar-samar, Naruto mencium aroma lezat dari nampan tersebut; membuat perutnya bergemuruh.

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar betapa lapar dirinya sekarang.

"Kau tidur sepanjang hari, kau tahu?"

Naruto mendesis pelan atas komentar yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu muncul di kamarnya. Bukankah Sasuke seharusnya pergi bersama Sakura? Bersenang-senang bersama sementara dirinya terbaring di tempat tidur karena demam? Lalu mengapa ia harus mendapati Sasuke di sini?

"_Shut. Up, Jerk!_" bentak Naruto sebelum terbatuk. "Aku tidak dalam keadaan ingin mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu."

"Hn."

Naruto mencibir, berusaha menahan diri tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Ia mendengar perutnya kembali bergemuruh mencium aroma lezat dari nampan yang dibawa Sasuke. Menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah menatap apa yang ada di tangan, Sasuke segera meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Naruto cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke membantunya untuk duduk sebelum meletakkan nampan di atas pahanya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke bersikap baik terhadapnya?

Huh? Ia pasti bermimpi. Sasuke bersikap seperti ingin merawatnya.

Oke, hal ini sungguh terdengar aneh sekarang. Sangat tidak masuk akal lebih tepatnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak berkomentar—tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan mempertanyakan sikap Sasuke hari ini; membuatnya juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk makan sementara pemuda itu berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap entah-apapun-itu di luar sana.

Dalam diam, Naruto sesekali melirik pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Baru kali ini Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai bahan pembicaraan apapun yang bisa digunakan. Merasakan kembali angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka membuat tangan kanannya bergerak menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang kembali menggigil. Ia sungguh berharap jika penyakit sialan ini akan segera sembuh. Naruto sangat tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburannya begitu saja.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk setidaknya membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil? Naruto berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"... Hei, Teme?" Naruto berkata, menyadari suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kedua safirnya mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan bosan. Naruto meneguk ludah, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Tapi setelah menyadari tubuhnya kembali menggigil...

"Aku... uh, aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa membantuku?" Naruto menatap ragu ke sepasang oniks Sasuke. "Uh, aku pernah mendengar jika saling berbagi suhu tubuh bisa... _well_, sedikit mengurangi suhu dingin. Jika... jika tidak keberatan, apa kau mau berbaringbersamakudisini?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Bisa kau mengatakan apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Usuratonkachi? Kau berbicara dengan cepat sampai aku tidak mengerti apa yang kauucapkan."

"Che," Naruto bergumam sambil mendesis dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu dengan pria pujaan? Heh, menggelikan. "Aku hanya berkata apakah kau mau berbaring di sini? Aku kedinginan, kau tahu? Kata orang, berbagi suhu tubuh dapat mengurangi suhu dingin-_dattebayo_~!"

"Aku bukan selimut atau penghangat ruanganmu, Dobe."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tahu, Brengsek!" bentaknya kesal, dengan cepat mengeluarkan telapak tangannya yang bergetar dan menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke. "Lihat? Tangan dan tubuhku tidak berhenti menggigil sejak tadi dan penghangat ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu! Ini tidak seperti aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, Teme! Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh dan bukannya melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Lagi pula kau itu..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya dan lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajah pada permukaan selimut. Sial! Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemikiran mengenai tubuh Sasuke yang terasa hangat melintas di kepalanya dan meminta permintaan konyol seperti tadi. Sungguh, demam ini sepertinya sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Suara derit pelan saat beban bertambah pada tempat tidur miliknya membuat mendongak. Keningnya berkerut melihat sosok Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur sembari menatapnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sempat memutar bosan kedua mata sebelum mendengus.

"Minggir," desis Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum mengerti apa maksud kata-kata pemuda itu. Sambil menyembunyikan wajah untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan memberikan ruang kepada Sasuke. Kembali terdiam melihat pengguna Sharingan itu perlahan menaiki tempat tidur sebelum berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku berhutang kepadamu," Naruto bergumam, kali ini tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan cengiran lebar di wajahnya; tidak mengacuhkan dengus pelan dari Sasuke dengan memutar tubuh sehingga membelakangi pemuda di belakangnya. Desah pelan meluncur dari bibirnya setelah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh Sasuke mulai menjalar ke punggungnya. Untuk kali ini, ia akan mentolerir keberadaan Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau memang berhutang padaku kali ini, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke berbisik di belakangnya ketika kesadarannya perlahan memudar karena kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia menyadari jika tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil hebat di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke.

Terasa nyaman, batin Naruto atas kehangatan di sekelilingnya; membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Pemuda pirang itu samar-samar merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya dan membuatnya semakin merasakan kehangatan. Ia menyukai sensasi hangat seperti ini, berharap kalau dirinya bisa berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Ia tidak sempat berpikir apa yang melingkar di pinggangnya atau desir aneh apa yang menggelitiki tengkuknya; hanya berpikir bahwa kali ini ia bisa tidur tanpa takut akan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena kedinginan sebelum kesadarannya menipis.

Samar-samar, Naruto sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya; membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar olehnya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**10/07/2012**

Oke, review ya? Siapa tahu saya akan membuat sekuelnya nanti #eh


End file.
